Riddle's Remorse
by bleedingRose11
Summary: Warning, READ IF YOU FINISHED DEATHLY HALLOWS, STORY TAKEN FROM LAst chaPter! u know what remorse means... other genres: Angst, Tragedy, spiritual, Voldemort is dead, now he enters the world of the dead to remorse and find what love and happiness truly ar
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: Tom Riddle belongs to JKR

A/N: WARNING! DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER!!! DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU HAVEN'T READ!! BECAUSE THE SCENE TAKES AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Small amount of light is eating away the empty darkness. The air surrounding him felt cold on his cheeks as he regained his consciousness. _Where am I? _He realized he was lying down on soft bed of grass, soaked by the mist vapour. He remained still for a moment staring into nothing but the misty night sky. He had no faintest trace of the time. _Where am I, _he asked himself again. He looked at his hand and something was different, it had it's color back though so faintly, it was no longer deathly white. He got up and examined his body, he was wearing a Slytherin school robe and he looked human. He didn't like it; he looked mortal. _Mortal, Weak! I want to be immortal…Horcruxes…_. Suddenly flashes of images from his memory ran in his mind.

_Flash Back_

"_M-my Lord," Stammered the goblin, it's black eyes wide with terror, m0my Lord…we tried to stop them…Im-impostors, my Lord…broke—broke into the-into the lestranges' v-vault..."_

"_It was…it was…the P-Potter b-boy and t-two accomplices…"_

"_They t-took a s-small golden cup, my-my Lord…"_

"_I must master the wand Severus. Master the wand and I master Potter myself,"_

"_Kill"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus-"_

"POTTEEEEEEEER!!!" Voldemort got up screamed, his voice echoed everywhere. He nearly went mad, perhaps he was mad. He didn't care about anything else, he had to kill Potter he must or-

"Riddle?" Asked a voice, Voldemort spun around and saw his father, "YOU!" Voldemort hissed. "I thought I killed you!"

"As a matter of fact, you did." Replied his father. He had the same dark hair same eyes and those same handsome features.

"You're standing there! You can't be dead! How can you? What magic are you using, you're a muggle?!" demanded Voldemort, his face hard and confused, yet his father remained calm. "Magic has nothing to do with it. I hope in this place you can… change," said Riddle.

Voldemort did not want to accept the truth, "This place? What do you mean? I see… this is your way of revenge is it? You filthy Mud-blood! You hate me for killing you!" he spat. Riddle did nothing to stop his son's sharp insult, but his eyes showed hurt the moment he said it.

Voldemort's father said heavily, "Tom Riddle…you are dead."


	2. Heaven and Hell

Something struck Tom Riddle's heart like it's been electrified. Finally the horrible truth he feared. "No… You're lying. Muggles can't be trusted. I am not dead, and you are not too," said Tom Riddle his voice shaking.

"No Tom, you are dead." Repeated his father. But Tom insisted, "YOU LIAR!" he bellowed, and then he reached for his wand and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light struck Mr.Riddle on the chest, yet the man stood there without a single movement. Tom Riddle's eyes widened in shock, he send more killing curse yet nothing happened. Then he said, "You can't kill me Tom, I'm already dead and so are you."

"THIS IS A LIE!" Tom shouted. He would not listen. "Prove it!"

"If you want to prove it, kill your self!" said his father sternly.

"I am not stupid for such a trick!" Hissed Tom but his father lunged forward and grab Tom's hand and pointed the wand at his son but Tom just sneered, "What can you do with that…you filthy muggl-"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Bellowed Mr.Riddle. The curse struck Tom squarely on the chest, he staggered and fell. "You see son?" stated Mr. Riddle. Then Tom slowly got up. He felt nothing peculiar and he wasn't in pain. "I told you! You can't kill me! I have horcruxes!" shouted Tom picking up his wand ready to rage at his father.

"Aren't you listening?! Harry Potter destroyed them! This is the world of the dead! But you haven't gone on!" said Mr.Riddle. Tom gapped at his father who stood there with a _see-I-told-you _expression on his face.

Tom lost words, his voice was stuck in his throat, and his lips were numb. For the first time, he felt ultimate fear, more fear than losing his horcruxes or his life. There was no rage in him, just the petrifying fear that settled coldly in his chest. Tom's hands were shaking terribly, he dropped his wand.

"Just look at the ground Tom, you have no shadow." Said his father, Tom looked down. It was true it was as if he didn't exist. "NO!!" Yelled Tom horrified. He ran away into the mist, away from his father. Perhaps by running away, he will wake up from this nightmare. _I'm just legilimented (A/N effect of legilimens??!)_. But he didn't know where he was going. Everything was clouded by thick mist, hanging silently in the night.

Reality and fantasy seemed to crash to each other. _This can't be real, I cannot be dead! I the great Lord Voldemort cannot be dead just like that! _But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, more doubt seeped into him. For the first time ever, he felt weak, desperate and powerless. _So what if I'm dead?! I still speak and walk. _

Riddle found a large stone and sat, his back hunched. He knew he would never, ever feel delicious triumph, that taste of winning and the pleasure of murder. No more rival, no more Harry Potter.

"Hello Riddle." Tom Riddle jumped at the voice behind him, it was very familiar…

He turned around and saw his once and loyal servant, who was a traitor at the end. "Severeus Snape…" Said Riddle softly, yet threatening. Snape remained quiet as if waiting for Riddle to say something. "Tell me… Am I…" Riddle stopped, he couldn't say the word 'dead'. Snape smiled sourly and said, "In fact you are. Why do you ask?"

The way Snape said it was as if it was something normal and casual, but Riddle could not contain his desperation and fury, "DEAD AM I?!" His bellow echoed through the area, Snape did not react. Then his voice became cold high and threatening, "I'm dead! Look at me! I'm finally here! But I still walk and talk, yes? How can I be dead?!"

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the after-life." Stated Snape. At the word 'life' colour flushed on Riddle's face. "So I'm not dead?"

"Oh you are, but not here, down there. It's something you wouldn't understand anyway, only a brave man who is ready to accept his death is capable of understanding such thing." Said Snape, then Riddle said, "What I don't understand? You think you know more than I do? What magic is this?!"

Snape sighed and said, "It's not magic. Not everything can be defined as magic. It's the way of life. Muggle's souls do have an after-life too."

"Magic had always saved my life!!" Protested Riddle, Snape said, "It _did_, and so well. But did you ever think that someone could've survived without magic?"

"The chance would be very small. Magic is-"began Riddle, but Snape went on, "Well Muggles lived without them, so why can't we?"

Riddle sneered, "You sound just like one….those muggles, well I'll tell you the difference! We wizards are capable of finding the path that leads to immortality. Do you think weak muggles could do such a task? I have pushed magic beyond extent! I made the more horcruxes than any other wizards in the world!"

Snape looked at him and said, "You did, you did. But look! Now you are dead, all you can do now is remorse."

Riddle couldn't bear the fact, he couldn't. After all the murders and the attempt to make the horcrux now seemed wasted. Snape said, "You can still remorse here, because when you've gone on there'll be two ways."

Riddle looked up, "Two ways?"

"Yes, one way to peace and glory, and one way to eternal torture," said Snape. There was fear in Riddle's eyes, "E-eternal torture?" he stammered. "Why should there be two ways?"

Snape found it heavy to say this one he knew how Riddle would react, "For peace and glory, it would be for the kind and honest ones they have no doubt of getting there, on the other hand, the eternal torture is for the cruel, the wicked and those who are most…evil."

Riddle shuddered, "So which one am I?" he asked though he knew the answer. Snape laughed, it was cold, "You have made seven horcruxes, that is a violation to nature, one of the darkest magic, you have murdered mercilessly, you controlled, you tortured, if I had to list all the evil things you did it would take me forever! You don't call what you did evil? You call it greatness!"

Riddle's face shadowed, "Of course! Purebloods should be the ones living, not mud-bloods-"

"Don't use that word!" Snape hissed and Riddle smiled coldly, "Or what? You'll threaten me? _Me?"_

"Well what can I do? We're both dead! Magic won't hurt anymore; did you notice your Avada kedavra didn't work on your father?" Said Snape. Then he continued, "Well, if I were you I wouldn't want to live forever, If the human and wizard race are all gone, you'll be alone. No one will do your bidding or talk to you, just you alone in the empty planet, waiting for the next generation which may take millions of years…"

Riddle remained quiet, and then said "So does that mean I will go for eternal torture?"

Snape looked surprised and said, "Well, now you've realized what you did was despicable?"

Riddle was not sure he could bear eternal torture, "What use is death if we're going for more pain and suffering?" asked Riddle, panic visible in his voice, Snape said, "We? You mean you! You were the darkest wizard in history; even they dared to say Grindelwards name. Your chance of going to Peace and Glory is very little, I doubt you will even ebter there."

Riddle jumped, "Severeus please help me!" But Snape merely sneered and said, "I did, but I cannot help you now, you're on your own. Shall I give you a preview of each two worlds?"

"Preview?" asked Riddle, but his surroundings suddenly turned bright white, and Snape no longer stood beside him. The light ceased and revealed something like a city on the sky, clouds framed the buildings beautifully. The buildings were so white that it emitted a glow. Then he was taken for a closer look and ended up on a street and landed lightly on his feet. The street was full of people, he did not know which one was wizard or muggles, and they seemed to blend in. They seemed to be having a feast, or a festival. All of them had innocent smiles on their faces with no worries. The crowd all turned to him and smiled they said, "Welcome home. We've been expecting you."

"Join us Riddle! We're having a feast!" Said one of them. He never got a welcome like this, it felt for a brief moment, very warm yet he denied it.

Something he couldn't understand, _The dead gets all this? Happiness? Don't they realize love is a weakness, just like the boy's mother, she died to save that boy! _

"Well, if you're dead then it wouldn't matter anymore because in this world no one threatens you." Said a voice. Riddle turned around. It was Snape and as Riddle turned around to see the Paradise once more, it had vanished in a blink of an eye and he was standing in the dark place surrounded by mist again, for a second, he felt something precious was taken away from him, but the feeling was gone. "Now you will see the other world, eternal torture…get ready"

His surroundings blurred once more and there was no white light this time but dark shadow. He knew not if he was standing or floating. Then a tiny speck of light appeared. It grew larger and larger eating the darkness away, and it revealed a place somewhat like a burning field. He did not land lightly this time, but roughly fell onto his knees.

The sky was red and shaded. The smell of smoke burned his nostrils, the meadow was on fire. Then he saw a figure walking slowly towards him. It was a child; there was a nasty burn on his face and his body was full of scars. Riddle took no pity in him, what can he do? After all it's not happening to him why should he care. "Not gonna help are you?" Said a hoarse voice, suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder so tight that it hurt. Riddle turned around and saw a tall thin man glaring down at him. His eyes were glowing yellow but Riddle was not scared yet until-

WHAM! Something blunt cleaved Riddle's head, he was not ready for it, blood ran down his temples, before he could say anything else, tall figures ganged up on him, but all their faces were shadowed, he could not see them. There was another blow on his head, more painfully than ever, then they started kicking him, and throwing punches at him. He felt completely helpless; he had no wand or magic to defend him. Then he felt his body being thrown to a pit, and all of a sudden he was on fire, he couldn't take it, he burned all over and the pain was unbearable, he wanted it to end, he wanted to die, _but I'm already dead, I can't die again, _He never believed that he really died. Screaming and howling in pain was useless, _Let me die! Make it stop! MAKE IT-_

Suddenly he was pulled away from the fire and the land of eternal torture, and back in the dark misty place and Snape stood there once more. "I expect you don't want that."

Riddle was shaking all over; his face was covered in beady cold sweat and his breathing was harsh. "Don't let me see that again, Severeus. Help me!" Bellowed Riddle, but snape simply said, "I can't, I'm sorry _Master_" Finished Snape mockingly. Then he turned around and walked away from Riddle, "Severeus where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Peace and Glory." Said Snape

"B-back? What do you mean?" Asked Riddle, Snape answered him, "I was sent here to see you, so I had gone on. Good bye." Said Snape, "Wait! Don't leave yet! I still-"

"But I thought you always liked being alone." and with, that Snape vanished into thin air.


	3. the girl's arrival

A/N: SORRY FOR mY SLOWNESS!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!! LOADS OF HOMEWORK!!!

Alone in the darkness once again, Riddle didn't know how long the emptiness will last; he had never felt emptier in his life. _We both know there are other ways of destroying a man…_

Dumbledore's saying rang on his head, and it was true. The preview of Eternal Torture had proven that. Now he feared pain more than ever, he doubted he could endure such agony once more. He knew not what to do, he was not convinced if another being would meet him again and running away into deeper darkness would not help.

_What was the use of making horcuxes when I know I will die…_

_What was the use of killing…when I myself will be killed…_

He despised the evil silent air that seemed to laugh at him. It felt like a cold sting in his heart. But, does he have a heart? He began to realize that he had been ignoring his heart all his life. The coldness slowly turned to desperation. It clawed it's way like a huge parasite eating away all his other senses. Then he realized he needs something…_What do I need?_ Riddle never been more hurt than ever.

_Is this what Dumbledore meant? It's not aching pain, it's worse. What do I want?_

Riddle wanted help, someone who is able to support him through all this. But who? He's completely alone in the darkness and Snape has already passed on.

_Who would help a killer like me…_Suddenly he felt happiness rush through him, yet it was insanity. He started to laugh to himself but it sounded more like mourning, _I don't need help, I've never needed help! Those death eaters were nothing! I trusted no one! I got my horcruxes…_Yet that fact died away. Now that he realizes that he's dead, he knew not who to turn to or where to go to.

_How much more pain should I endure? What if I will end up in Eternal Torture…as a weak creature…_He was disgusted at himself. He was once the greatest wizard of all, now nothing more than a spirit.

He knew not how think anymore, and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep…_I can sleep for eternity, not caring about the things that will happen in this place it's for the best…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Riddle felt heat surround him, his face pressed down on the grass. _What is that…_He got up and saw a field of wild fire surround him and it's getting smaller, and smaller until it enclosed him and swallowed him whole. _Stop! No! _His hands burned, his body burned all over, yet it would not end he wanted to die once more. The fire was like a burning sea. He needs to find the surface, but where is the surface? Blinded by the heat…Riddle could only scream-_

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Open your eyes!" said a small voice it was muffled and dim, it sounded like a girl's. But he was still in the field of heat, but it cooled down somehow.

Riddle was still screaming and the girl tried to wake him. "Wake up! It's only a nightmare, they're playing with you!!" This time the voice was clearer, it was soothing but he still couldn't see. Yet the fire was just a field of orange now, which slowly dims away-

-"Wake up! Fight it!" Shout the voice and immediately Riddle's eyes snapped open. He realized he was still in the same dark place and the grass still felt cold on his feet. It took him a while for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, slowly he saw the girl who helped him resurface.

"H-hello," Riddle stammered. His voice was still hoarse from yelling. The small girl was wearing a white dress, with a ribbon on the back and she was holding a small stuffed rabbit. Then he remembered something that the girl just said, "You said they were playing with me?"

The girl nods and replied, "Yes, this is their way. They're laughing at you. They will torture you in your sleep."

Riddle wondered, "Who are 'they'?"

"I'll tell you later. You'll see. I'm Elizabeth." She said offering a hand. Riddle looked at it for a brief moment and shook it. "I'm," Riddle hesitated, should he use his true name or his mask, yet he decided, "Tom Marvolo Riddle I used to be-

"I know what you were called. But, I'm glad you chose your real name. I see you've chosen to be yourself. I wonder why you had to use a mask…"

Now that he was dead Riddle wonders about it himself. "That doesn't matter now, why do you care?"

The girl smiled and said, "Well, we the deceased ones watch things that happens down the Earth. We saw lot's of changes, after all, some of us had been dead over hundred's of years. But watching Earth was really our entertainment. But it's not always entertaining though. Some things were horrible. We saw lots of murder and torture."

_Horrible…_Riddle thought, thinking the girl was referring to him. Riddle wondered how the dead could watch the living, "You can watch people? How?"

The girl said, "Well in the place of Peace and Glory, there's an area with a large round pool of mist and you have to wear special glasses and dip your head into it then you can see lot's of things going on."

"Are there any on the place of Eternal Torture?" Asked Riddle worried.

Elizabeth's usual smile evaporated. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've never been there. But I've heard many things, horrible things…" As if the girl didn't care about how Riddle would react she continued, "I heard that you only get tortures, lots of them and that's how you spend your eternity there. There are some bodies which were tore and decayed by the devil's pets, yet you remain conscious. But if that happens, you can't do anything. You lie on the plains of Hell unable to move, only to think, but that is if you have the sanity to think right. You will not have a voice to shout, other souls would pass your decayed form not caring about you. Then you really wish for a second life, But that's the problem, you might not remember what life is like anymore and tha-"

"STOP!" Riddle suddenly screamed and it broke off the girl's speech so sudden Elizabeth gasped sharply. Riddle was breathing rapidly; panic surged through him causing his heartbeat to hammer while he listened to Elizabeth and a sheet of cold sweat covered his palms. He closed his eyes and sucked air for refreshment, breathed back out and remained silent for a while. "Please…just stop, I can't bear the agony!"

Elizabeth looked at him plainly and asked, "Why, because you're not used to it? Your victims had to endure agony, and deaths. Why can't you?" While Riddle remained silent, she continued, "But from what I've heard… some of your victims in the place of Peace and Glory thanked you. They could spend eternity in Joy. So what's the point? We all die eventually, for a better life."

Riddle wasn't sure if he understood her statement _We all die eventually, for a better life. _Suddenly the girl said, "With one exception! Those who were cruel and evil will end up in Eternal Torture. Unless…they admit they're mistakes and will be ready to change."

_Could I change? _He thought. That idea seemed almost impossible. Then Riddle asked the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for them to pick me up again." Said Elizabeth.

"Them?"

"Yes I was sent here to see you. I mean people from the Peace and Glory- Oh, there they are!"

Bright light silenced the cold darkness from the distance, and it felt warm. Riddle found it a comfort, since he couldn't see anything but the outlines of it, now he could see everything. The dead trees were bathed by the heavenly light and the whole area turned to be a vast valley that seemed unexpectedly stunningly beautiful. But he was not looking at the landscape; he was looking at the two white chariots and with light spilling onto it, the chariot emitted a pearly glow. Elizabeth ran past him and turned around with a broad smile, light radiating behind her creating a bright outline of her making her look angelic, "Good bye Mr. Riddle, I had a great time with you, try to remorse! It helps your one way ticket to Peace and Glory!"

"But what if I don't make it? Can I come with you?" He knew it was impossible but he asked anyway.

The girl smiled in sympathy, she knew how Riddle was feeling. "Perhaps, I will come down and pick you up someday. You have all the time to remorse. Goodbye," with that the girl stepped in the white chariot and left in a fast speed, dragging all the light and the beauty with it, leaving the place darker and darker.

The entire incident starting from Elizabeth's arrival up to her return seemed like a dream. He was alone again, but now with a task to do. Yet thinking back to the unforgivable things he did to other wizards only made him break down even more. He never found it helpful. Now remorse seemed heavier. The heavier it became the more desperate Riddle became. The parasite on his heart came back once more, this time worse. It was finding it's way out. Riddle clutched his chest to control it but had no power and it was making him difficult to breathe. Then it was finally out, his eyes burned with fresh tears and for the first time in his ever, Riddle cried.


	4. The gates of Hell

A/N: Perhaps there's a slight OOCness, but it's my plot! Characters belong to JKR

_Weak, why did I become this weak? But I'm dead now, what does it matter being weak or strong anymore?_ _It's because of that filthy girl! It's all her fault! _

He remembered her kind smile of sympathy, herself standing before him with white light radiating from every inch of her body companied with pearly chariots waiting for her. It irritates him but at the same time it was glued on his mind.

_Ugh! Go away! Stop smiling! _He lashed at the air but there was really nothing there.

Anger started to eat his sadness away, chewing its way to madness.

_I'll kill that girl! I'll have her tortured…_

His rage transformed to obsession, a desire to kill and there was a new feeling of hope, but it only made him more deranged. His eyes widened and he chuckled softly, and then before he knew it, it was as if the devil himself controlled him like a puppet. Riddle fractured to insane laughing, the laugh of the devil. He got his evil mind back. He slowly stood up and roared in the dark, "I won't be tortured! But I will torture! I'll face Hell myself!"

"Do you really think you can do that?"

Riddle jumped at the familiar voice. He did not want to look, he did not want to care who it belonged to. "So Riddle, should I take you there and make you leader?"

_Make me leader? _

"Why hesitate, isn't that what you want?" Said the voice, Riddle turned around to see.

"You" Riddle growled, almost inhuman. He sauntered forward at his father and whispered, "Is that a vow?"

Mr. Riddle smiled at his son, "I'm sure you would like it. You are able to I presume? I saw your excessive…determination"

Riddle smirked, "But is it a Vow?"

His father smirked back and said, "If I make it a vow, and if you fail, you would spend your eternity there. I ask you to reconsider. So far you only saw a preview of the place and I made it seem mild."

Riddle gulped and his hands grew cold, _that preview was mild?! _

"Surely, you are powerless without your wand. The creatures there have brute strength, not to mention…their size. You're an insect to them."

Suddenly Riddle's hope and willpower were drained and his cheeks grew pale.

Without waiting for his son's response Mr. Riddle suddenly held his hands up and muttered something and as he said the foreign words, the grass glowed right where his hand hovered above the spot. But Riddle didn't care to notice what his father was doing his groping fear nailed his legs on the spot.

A red arch arose from the ground, emitting a gust of hot wind. His father turned to him and said, "Well Riddle, best of luck in there. Go on, be a leader."

He snapped his fingers and the arch sucked the air from the dark place. Riddle felt his feet skidding backwards. "Wait! What are you doing?!" He panicked.

"This is the entrance to Eternal Torture. Good luck son!" Laughed Mr.Riddle.

"Wait, No! Dad-"He lost his balance and stumbled, which caused him to be sucked in faster. He glanced at the hell behind him; the burning red sky seemed to glower back down at him.

Then he remembered being burned in fire and the endless agony beyond endurance, _and that was mild…_

His feet now touched the ground of Hell and his shoes instantly turned to ash. The cracked blackened ground of Hell was a sea of heat and Riddle struggled to stay in the dark place.

He tried clutching the grass outside yet it only pulled off the ground as he was dragged in faster.

"Stop it! Close the gate!" He yelled, but his father only stared down at him with almost no pity. The gate was slowly closing and Riddle's body was halfway in Hell. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't escape from it, then in a matter of seconds, only his hands are left, then the gate slammed shut.

_No…_

_**A/N: This chapter is meant to be short. So yeah… SORRY IF I KEPT YOU WAITING!!!**_


	5. The Greeting

Dread overwhelmed riddle. He could only stare at the spot where the gate closed, hoping it would resurface. He stared and stared, _No… please open..._

1 minute passed… 2 minutes… 3…

He began to panic, cold sweat trickled down his forehead and his heartbeat accelerated.

"NO!" Riddle yelled, he scurried to the spot where the gate once opened and started digging madly, yet no matter how deep he dug, he only found red dry soil underneath.

_I can't be stuck here! I still have a task!! Am I really going to spend my eternity here?_

Voldemort only had one concern in his life, to live forever and be the greatest wizard of all time. But now with Riddle dead, he has other concerns, _can I endure the eternal agony?_

_The preview you saw was mild…_His father's words echoed in his mind. He looked up, the sky was even redder than before, framed with heavy black clouds. The smell of smoke was stronger yet now it smelled like…_Iron?_

_This is not iron…this is…_

Suddenly something grabbed his shoulders so tight that it hurt. He didn't dare look up; he was rooted on the spot.

"I sense your fear..." hissed the figure. Riddle daren't make a movement he tried not to breathe. He could almost hear the rhythm of his heartbeat then the grip on his shoulders tightened, and Riddle still tried not to wince. "Welcome to hell, I see you're pretty new…and not talkative are we?" Hissed the voice again, this time threatening.

His voice was stuck in his throat and it refused to escape, then slowly he felt the color drain from his cheeks. Suddenly a high pitched scream echoed in the distance and the figure let go Riddle's shoulders yet he still didn't dare move. _Is he gone? _

He couldn't sense something beside or behind him. _Please be gone…_He gathered all his courage and slowly turned his head around and he found…

Nothing.

The panic inside his chest ceased. He can breathe now and his heart beat slowed. _He didn't do anything to me… I'm safe…_

Riddle carelessly turned his head back again and a dark face with Satan like red eyes stared at him.

He screamed with all his might as if he was tortured, yet it was only fear.

The dark figure stood and it was unbelievably tall.

"NO! Don't kill me!" Riddle yelled as he shielded his face with his hands.

"Kill you? I think you've forgotten." Hissed the figure, then his cold hands reached forward and wrapped his hands around the newcomer's neck, then he lift him off the ground.

Terror was reflected in his eyes as Riddle's pupils contracted and the dark figure seemed to enjoy his fear.

"You'll be hearing more of those screams when we get you to the pit. Do you know why our sky is red, and why the air smells like iron?" The figure asked but his victim didn't respond.

_I can't breathe…_

"No? I'll tell you why… You are breathing in the blood of our souls. The sky is tainted with it. We'd be glad to add you to that! Let me show you the pain of your victims!"

Riddle could no longer feel his legs or his hands; he only felt cold numbing terror. The figure shoved his palms in front of his face and muttered something. He found it hard to remain conscious as his vision distorted and then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hey look, it's the new comer. Let's greet him shall we…_

…_No, be patient my friend after all he'd only just arrive…_

_I say we tear him up and burn the limbs!_

…_This one is special, I'll do the tearing_

_-No way, you always do the tear-_

_-Be civilized gentlemen we shall greet him properly after all, he's the greatest wizard… _

Riddle's head stir and he could hear voices, tempted to torture him, wanting to burn him. Some were able to resist, some longed to torture.

_Look, he's waking up!_

_I'll get him first!_

_You?! I'll do it_

_How about if we-_

_-I don't want to hear your ide-_

_-Listen to m-_

_Quiet boys! Give our victim time. _

Riddle's eyelids slowly fluttered open. His vision was still distorted and his eyelids were heavy. The place seemed dark and the air was damp. He can hear the sound of water dripping somewhere. _I guess this is a cave…_ After a few seconds his eyes adjust and he saw 2 massive giants and a hooded man sitting on a stone armchair.

"Welcome." Said the hooded man silkily. "Krul, Maroq, please welcome our newcomer."

The two giants sneered at Riddle, "With pleasure." They approached him and swung their legs at Riddle, it hit his face. Automatically, the hooded man stood up, "Boys, where are your manners? I thought I said 'welcome' him."

Krul and Maroq cowered down and made way for their master. "My name is Draven. Do you know why you're here?" the hooded man asked.

Riddle thought for a second and replied, "M-my father sent me here."

Draven chuckled, "Your father? Are you sure? Not because you were Voldemort? Do you even know why he sent you here?"

Riddle couldn't answer, some how he felt guilty. "Get up Tom Riddle! We will take you to the burning cells!" This time his politeness vaporized and was replaced by harsh and dictating tone.

"Burning cells? Don't you think that's a bit too mild?" A woman's voice echoed from the dark.

Draven turned around and clenched his teeth, "What are you doing here?!"

The woman was short and she was old. She was wearing a ragged black cloak and she was hunch backed. Riddle couldn't see her face for she was wearing a hood. The woman turned around and stared at Riddle.

"You have made a permanent contract with hell… You will spend your eternity here boy. Yes you're one juicy evil. We'll take you to the frozen eternity." Chuckled the old woman.

"Not that easily, he'll come to my place. He'll be tortured on the burning cells." Draven protested.

"Nah, this boy deserves worse; he'll be freezing to death…and suffocating."

"Excuse me? Do you want me to escort you to the burning cells, Merope?!" Questioned Draven his voice rising.

At the sound of her name, Riddle turned his head to the woman and stared in shock.

But the woman only smiled at him, then she turned her head back to Draven and said, "I hope you're not forgetting you're just one of our torturers. I am second in command."

Draven made a growling noise which seemed like rage. "Fine" He muttered.

The woman chuckled, "Good…Let's go dear child…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merope dragged Riddle through a narrow passage. "We're going to a shortcut dear…"

He couldn't concentrate, the only thing that was on his mind was, _Merope…Is that your name? Could there be two Meropes in this world?_

"Excuse me? Do you mind me asking?" Mumbled Riddle.

"Make it quick child." Said the old woman, not even glancing back to respond.

"Well, I was wondering if you can tell me your last name." Said Riddle.

There was a pause, then after a while, the old woman said, "That is none of your concern dear."

Ignoring her response, Riddle continued on, "Is your last name Gaunt?"

Merope stopped in her tracks and stayed still. Then she turned around and said, "Do you know the heavy consequence of opposing the second in command?"

Riddle stood still, he didn't' feel good about the situation. "You will know!" yelled Merope.

Somehow her hand transformed into a claw and it sank into Riddle's heart

Pain and suffocation erupt in his chest. "What are you doing?!"

"Your torture will start here."


	6. Immortal Wound

A/N: I'm writin and writin…

"Now, if you would behave dear boy!" Spat Merope. Riddle was forced to walk on his feet and enduring the constricting pain in his chest. His feet felt like a pair of lead and he was getting more and more exhausted.

The hot air of hell made Riddle suffocate. It was as if walking in direct blazing fire, _My head is heavy, I can't take this any longer…_

"_We all die eventually, for a better life" _Riddle remembered what Elizabeth said and he was mad about it, _A better life indeed… _But then he remembered there was one exception. _If I was someone else…_

"Boy, you're slowing down. We have a long way to go dear. Yes you will pass the burning cells to get there…" said Merope suddenly, yet Riddle didn't care. He wanted to sleep, he just simply couldn't take in more pain and Riddle collapsed on gravel.

"Boy! I didn't know you were this weak! Such a shame for the Dark Lord… Get up Tom! Stand up straight; we're not even half way!" Merope commanded, but Riddle didn't even have the energy to lift his head, then Merope started to beat his body with her cane but Riddle didn't even try to care. _I wish I could just stay here and lie down forever. _

But Merope wouldn't allow that, "I'm sorry Tom, I'm forced to drag you."

Riddle could only mutter, "Just do what ever you wish," though he almost whispered Merope could pick up his voice. She grab his wrist and started dragging him, the dry reddened gravel filled ground felt rough on his skin, some bleeding it.

"This is what you get for opposing me. I'll have to double your punishment when we get there!" stated Merope then she said, "You know we have a special place for the likes of you! I think you'll enjoy our bonus!"

Riddle didn't even bother to listen. The gravels were burning as if bathing on hot coal. Then after a long time, he grew thirsty. He needed water, his mouth was dry and his tongue was dry, swallowing was painful as if swallowing thorns. Then his mouth didn't produce saliva and Riddle forced himself to plead, or more likely, beg, "Merope…"

Unexpectedly, he couldn't produce a decent voice; it got cut off in the middle of his sentence yet he didn't stop trying. With a raspy voice and whispers, Riddle said, "Can… I please have some water?"

Merope stopped, "Well boy congratulations! I see you're beginning to get some harsh symptoms of being in Hell, you're not the first one boy, every soul will feel that way. I wonder what more you'll have to endure"

_No…_Riddle figured out how the immortal souls in Hell longed for paradise and freedom, perhaps even from centuries to ages in Hell, how the souls wonder of being released from their spiritual torture.

_Have they ever seen their friends once more? Will I see the people I know?_ All the new feeling of pity washed over him, he wondered why he ever concerned the lost souls in Hell now.

_I want, to live again…_

"What's that boy? You want to live again? I can hear your thoughts you know. Sorry boy, you only have one chance in the world," Laughed Merope. He hated it, Riddle hated how she laughed; it was mocking. Yet he knew going against her would make things worse.

Then Merope rambled, "You know you really entertain me. I've watch you grow and develop into 'Voldemort'. It really made me crave to torture you the moment you step into hell! He was right of course, your father to send you here. What's his name? Ah, the same as yours I suppose. You know you look exactly just like him! Look at you now. Once powerful and almost immortal, now you're actually too weak to speak? You even beg to me for water. You really make me laug- why are you so heavy all of a sudden?!"

Riddle forced his hands free from Merope's grasp and gathered his entire residue of strength left in him. He pressed his hands to the dry ground and pushed himself to stand up. Pain erupted on the wound on his chest where she stabbed him, so sudden, it nearly forced him down once more yet he chose to bear it. He looked at Merope in fury, all his tiredness drowned in it, "Don't you ever laugh at me like that!" His voice didn't contain any doubt or fear. It was filled with anger. Riddle felt like tearing up Merope and torturing her for laughing. Then he continued, "My father was right to abandon you, why did you have to bear me? I would never be a FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

Merope's mocking expression vanished and Riddle knew the worst might happen, but he didn't care he wanted to let it all out, all his wrath and rage. "I have no idea what you're talking about boy." She replied and started to turn away but Riddle grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn back to him, "Look at me! Don't talk as if you don't know anything!"

He said it with a deep growl that sounds almost…inhuman, _what was that spark of anger?! I thought it died down a long time ago._ Merope chuckled and said, "I see, I knew you could never take off your mask."

_Stop talking…_

"You will always be Lord Voldemort," 

_I said Shut up…_

"You won't change, and you won't remorse!

_Shut up!_

" Your soul will belong in Hel-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared at last, unable to tame his wrath. He felt relieved for a second, yet then he realized where his position was, _what have I done?! I stood up to the second in command…_

Merope's smile vanished; she approached Riddle and said, "Are you telling me to shut up? Do you realize who you are talking to?"

Unable to control his mouth, he hissed, "I don't care who you are-"

Riddle clasped his mouth with his hands, his eyes widened in shock. _That wasn't my voice…_It was cold and high pitched.

"See, you will always wear your permanent mask…Tom Riddle," said Merope.

_How can I remorse like this…Will I see the place of Peace and Glory?_

Then it happened again, as if he wasn't himself, he roared at Merope, "DIDIN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT U-"

With that, Merope took her cane and muttered a spell, and then the tip of it became blazing hot white. Before Riddle could say anything, the old lady lunged forward and stabbed Riddle on the place where she clawed him and I sank deeply through his chest, burning it. Riddle screamed and howled in agony, "That's what you get for opposing me young man! Prepare for more!" said Merope. Riddlee tried to release himself yet he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't do anything, and he began to slip into unconsciousness yet Merope wouldn't allow that, she thrust the cane deeper and that done it. Riddle was begging for her mercy and he was screaming louder, but she didn't listen to his pleas.

Riddle now knew how his victims felt when he tortured them with the _cruciatus_ curse. How they begged for death, now he begged for another death but he knew he couldn't die again.

_I can't take this any longer…_

The pain was so strong that surged through his entire body, _is this part of my remorse, to feel the pain of my victims?_

Without warning, suddenly Merope withdrew her cane sharply and Riddle collapsed again.

Riddle knew he should be glad it was over, yet the same burning pain was stuck on his chest, as if the cane was never taken out.

_Make it stop…Please…_

"We torturers of hell take no pity. When you live your wounds heal, but not in after life, they stay, and you will carry that pain for eternity." Chuckled Merope.

"You're joking!" Cried Riddle horrified. But Merope laughed louder, "No dear boy! In fact, we have some souls who are left skeletons and some who don't even have a body anymore. But they still feel it…"

She continued on laughing, this time there were no anger inside Riddle. This time he surrendered. _Will that happen… to me? Can I avoid Hell? I wish… I never exist now…_

He was still lying down, unable to do anything. "Well boy, I believe dragging you is no good, I'll just send my trustworthy pet to fly you there. I'll meet you at the burning cells, from there.

Riddle didn't reply but Merope concluded , "I guess that was a yes…" then she whistled.

Out of nowhere in the sky, a huge bat like creature swooped down. It looked at Merope and understood, it then grabbed riddle's clothes with his talons and ascend him to the sku and flew.

Somehow it was a relief for Riddle, for the air felt cool for once. It might be the only last pleasure he will have in his after life…


End file.
